


High School Reunion

by moriya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: </p>
<p>popkin16 asked: McShep: High school reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

Rodney was not afraid. He faced certain death many times in those last years and survived. He travelled to other worlds. He made scientific discoveries that are classified for the public. He did all of those things and so much more. One tiny high school reunion was no challenge for him. Not at all.

Or at least, so he kept telling himself. 

Those kids were terrible to him back when he was a kid. They relished on hurting him on a daily basis. And now he was supposed to go there and play happy for an entire evening? 

And it's not like he could show off his boyfriend when he is at it. Atlantis can't afford lose them both at the same time for a whole weekend.

Rodney was on his way to the bridge, to be beamed aboard the Daedalus. He couldn't believe he is going through with it. It was all John's fault. Why was it so important for him that Rodney would go to that stupid reunion was beyond Rodney. He suspected he was trying to get rid of him for a little while. Rude.

"Are you coming?" John asked as he too, entered the gate room. 

Rodney sighed, "Came to make sure I'll leave?" 

Sheppard gave him that smile. The one that made Rodney to want to punch him in the face while also feeling an uncontrollable urge to kiss him until he forgets his own name. Too bad they didn't have time for that.

John's smile widened, as if he knew exactly what is going through Rodney's head. "I am coming with you." 

Rodney was dumbfounded, "You.. Are you serious?"

Sheppard's smile turned a little warmer around the edges in reassurance. "Yep."

John took Rodney in his hands, laughing at his evident disbelief for the events unraveling before him. "You didn't think I will let you go by yourself, right?"

Rodney was still too much in awe to respond coherently so he only shook his head.

John gave Rodney a peck on the lips and whispered, "I told you, you could never get rid of me. You are stuck with me, Mckay, accept it."

That was the closest thing to a declaration of love Rodney was ever going to get out of Sheppard, and strangely, he was fine with it. "I am completely aboard with that plan." Rodney assured him.

John gave him a cocky smile, "Beam us up, Scotty!"

Oh, everyone were gonna be mad with jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first mcshep story. Ever. Go easy on me.


End file.
